


A Surprising Truth

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: No one in the world could seem to lie, so Dean was just trying to keep himself afloat and out of trouble by randomly asking Sam questions as a sort of truth test. When he was able to lie again, Dean would know it was safe. But one question got a rather surprising response.





	A Surprising Truth

"What the hell," Dean asked as he surveyed the chaos erupting around him. First he’d been honest about his name and his fake badge. Now...this. Was it a witch? God, that’s the last thing they needed on top of this whole Jack situation. They couldn’t deal with a witch hunt right now. Dean decided to play it cool, keep his mouth shut and worry about everything else after the damn kid. He’d have to know if the spell broke somehow though. Just in case.

When Dean asked Sam who his favorite singer was and he replied with Celine Dion, he knew that the honesty thing was still going. So, more inane questions periodically followed. Dean busied himself with searching for Jack, running his face through the high tech equipment, all while continuously checking if it was safe to do anything more than ask Sam a thousand questions.

Dean asked things he was sure he knew the answers to. What’s your favorite color? Do you read your horoscope? He knew Sam did. He’d seen him reading it occasionally in magazines laying around here and there. Though Sam never admitted to it. Until this truth spell or whatever the hell it was made him. Dean wore a satisfied grin at hearing Sam admit to that one.

"Can you stop performing random truth checks on me, Dean? It’s ridiculous," Sam complained.

"Just trying to keep myself from saying something I’ll regret," Dean confessed, having only wanted to say a simple 'nope'. He had to say something else before Sam got to asking some questions of his own. "Next question," Dean said, catching Sam mid breath, about to say something. "Who was your first love?"

Dean waited for the expected answer of Jess, since he knew there hadn’t really been anyone serious before her. He hated to bring up an old wound, but damned if he had any better ideas at the moment.

"You," Sam replied, and his eyes went wide as the words escaped his lips. Fuck, he thought, anything but that. Why did Dean have to ask him that?

Dean was just as shaken up as Sam. "W-what," Dean asked.

"You were my first love, Dean. At first I thought I just idolized you or whatever, but the day I turned sixteen it just sort of clicked for me. That’s why I started planning for college and why I applied for Stanford. If I could just get away from you, maybe I’d stop feeling the way I did," Sam confessed, wishing he could stop.

"Did you," Dean asked, not sure if he even wanted to hear the answer.

"Never. Not even when I was with Jess. Not really, anyway. There were times I wished it had been you and not her."

Dean didn’t know what to say. He just looked at Sam for a moment, neither of them said anything else and the tension between them was palpable. "God, Sammy, you don’t know how bad I want you right now," Dean finally said, the words just spilling out. There was no taking them back now.

With the threat of Jack on the loose all but forgotten, Dean took a few steps toward Sam, pausing just in front of him, his eyes darting to Sam's lips. Was he really about to do this? What had taken him so damn long to try it? Dean reached up, grabbing the back of Sam's neck and tangling his fingers in his hair before pulling him down into a kiss. Guess the truth didn’t always hurt.


End file.
